


I'll Wait

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutal Pining, Soonhoon - Freeform, idolverse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: When you love someone, sometimes you have to wait for the other person. Wait for that person to love you back, or let you go.Kwon Soonyoung was waiting. He was waiting for Jihoon to love him. He was waiting, because he couldn't make himself let go. Jihoon had a hold on him and all Soonyoung needed was for Jihoon to let him go.





	1. One

Chapter One:

  
 Soonyoung groaned as he finally let his body rest from practicing his newest created dance. Their comeback was coming up and Soonyoung was putting the finishing touches on his new choreography for their title track. He glanced at his phone checking the time. He sighed when he saw it was 02:30 in the morning. He gathered his things, shoving his sweaty hair into a snapback and made his way out of the company building. If he could make it back to the dorm by three then he could shower and sleep until nine in the morning. He has a meeting with the rest of the Performance Unit at the dance studio at ten. He was to show them the completed dance before teaching them the steps. They were set to learn the dance for the next three days so they could help teach the rest of the members with Soonyoung.

  
 Many things could have been blamed for what happened next. It could have been that he went this way so many times; in becoming predictable. It could have been that this wasn’t his first time in walking home by himself this late before. The familiarity giving him a sense of safety. It could have been that the last four hours of solo practice at the dance studio exhausted both his mind and body. It could have been how tired he was that he didn’t notice the danger until it was too late. He was ten minutes from the dorm when his fogged exhausted mind registered another set of footsteps on an otherwise empty street. He quickened his steps and tightened his hold on his backpack. He reached into his hoodie pocket for his phone. His mind so focused on the steps behind him speeding up that he didn’t notice the two people in front of him. At the last second, he looked up and noticed he was surrounded. He tensed up as all three men converged on him at once.


	2. Two

Chapter Two:

 

                        Jihoon groaned, the insistent knocking on the door waking him up. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to ignore the idiot that was knocking on his door. Stupid idiot, it was his day off. He didn’t have dance practice and he finished a new song and sent it to Bumzu-hyung, so there was no reason for Jihoon to give up on his precious sleep. He didn’t realize that the knocking had stopped until the covers were yanked off his head. He shot up ready to go off on Soonyoung, because it was always Soonyoung that was waking him up. He turned his glare towards the boy, but was instead of met with Seungcheol’s face. “Hyung! It’s my day off!” Jihoon whined. He took a moment to really look at his friend’s face, “Hyung, what’s wrong?’ Jihoon asked sitting up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused on Seungcheol’s face.

 

            “Jihoon-ya, what time did you get home last night?” Seungcheol asked. Jihoon scrunched his nose as he thought about what time he left the company.

 

            “About 1:30 in the morning, I guess.” Seungcheol cut him off before he could explain his late-night working.

 

            “Was Soonyoung-ah still there?” Jihoon nodded, a bad premonition starting to develop.

 

            “Yeah he was still in the dance studio practicing the choreo for the new track. Hyung, what’s going on?” Jihoon asked, worry creeping into his voice.

 

            Seungcheol sighed and rubbed his face, “The Performance Unit was supposed to meet at the dance room at ten so that Soonyoung could teach them the new steps. When they left here he was already gone, but when they got to the company, he wasn’t there either. They waited, thinking he was in a meeting with the head choreographer, but after thirty minutes he still hadn’t shown up. Minghao tried calling him several times, but his phone keeps going straight to voice mail. Jun called me about five minutes ago, and they are a bit worried after searching the building and not finding him."

 

            Jihoon fought to breath normally as he stared at Seungcheol’s face. “So, you are telling me that Soonyoung hasn’t been seen since 1 in the morning when I left the company?”

            “Yeah that’s what I’m saying. Vernon said his bed was still made and his practice gear for today was untouched.” Seungcheol continued.

 

            Jihoon looked at his phone and flinched when he saw it was one in the afternoon. That means no one has seen Soonyoung for twelve hours. Normally, that wouldn’t be cause for worry, but when you’re an Idol and have a schedule that day, it was a big deal. Jihoon was brought out of his thoughts when Seungcheol spoke again.

 

            “Get up and get dressed, I’m calling management to send a car. Shua and Jeonghan are going to stay here with the rest of the members and in case he comes back here. Junnie is bringing home Minghao and Chan.” Seungcheol said, grabbing his phone and already dialing their manager’s number. Jihoon jumped up and scrambled to get dressed. Throwing on the first thing his hands touched. If this was a joke then he was going to personally kill Soonyoung himself and bang his head on the wall. Please let this be a joke, he prayed silently throwing a shirt over his head. He doesn’t know what he would do with so much unresolved between them. With so much that Jihoon hasn’t said. He just stepped out of his and Mingyu’s room when he ran into Seungcheol again.

 

            “Change of plans.”

 

            “You found him?” Jihoon asked cutting the older boy off. He couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

 

            Seungcheol shook his head sadly, “Management wants all of us at the office. Jeonghan and Shua are gathering everyone here, I’m going downstairs to meet the cars, I need you to call Junnie and tell them to go back to the company and wait for us in the lobby.” He said, already going back to his phone and their manager still barking out instructions over the phone. Jihoon pulled his phone out, shoving his feet into his shoes as he waited for Jun to pick up.

 

            “Jihoon-ya!” Junhui said as soon as he picked up the phone. “You found Soonie yet?” Jihoon could hear the worry and the hope beneath it as the others with him clambered closer to the phone to hear Jihoon’s reply. He closed his eyes at the thought of their hope, knowing that he was going to be one to crush it.

 

            “No, not yet. Have you guys left the Company yet?” He heard Chan’s small whimper before Junhui’s calm voice came back over the line.

 

            “Yeah, we just left.”

 

            “Go back and wait for us in the lobby. Management wants all of us at the company.” He could hear Junhui taking a deep, fighting to stay calm for his dongsaengs.

 

            “Right, we’ll meet you guys there. Be safe.” He ended the call. Jihoon closed his eyes as he waited for all his members, his family, to gather at the door. With a short “Let’s go,” from Jeonghan, they shot out of the apartment and to the waiting cars downstairs.


	3. Three

Chapter Three:

 

**_ Three Months Earlier: _ **

 

            “Ji! Come on! It’s time to go home.” Soonyoung whined from the couch inside Jihoon’s studio.

 

            “In a minute. I’m almost done with this for the new album.” Jihoon mumbled. His full attention on the screen before him. Soonyoung chuckled as he watched the younger boy. As he stared at the boy, he let his mind wander. For the past several months every time he looked, touched, or made eye contact with Jihoon his heart started racing. Soonyoung wasn’t stupid. He many never of had a girlfriend before, but he knew what it meant to have someone send his heart racing. He knew what it meant when he had butterflies every time Jihoon smiled at him. He knew he found both men and women attractive, but lately, he had been thinking more and more of his friend. While he cares for all his members, he couldn’t lie to himself when it came to Jihoon. Jihoon was special, he was more than aware that he favored Jihoon. Always bringing food to him when he over stays in the studio.

 

            At dance practice, making sure that Jihoon had water, that he didn’t over work them too much, but mostly Jihoon. He knew that Wonwoo was getting suspicious with how many times he caught Soonyoung staring at Jihoon. Even now with Jihoon’s back to him, Soonyoung can’t help but to stare. He can’t help but to admire the way his shoulders moved when he went to tweak at the new song. Or the way he tilted his head and Soonyoung saw the elegant line of his neck. He closed his closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about all the times Jihoon made him feel like his heart was going to explode with feelings. After trying to deny it the first couple of months, he slowly came to accept that he was in love with his best friend.

 

            He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a flick to his forehead. “Ow! What was that for?” Soonyoung complained, only to be met with Jihoon’s eyes when he blinked his own open. They both froze as they stared at each other. Jihoon’s smile that had been on his face slowly slipped away. Soonyoung knew that he should break away; knew that eyes weren’t shielding the emotions he was just thinking about. The emotions that he had been hiding for so long now. He felt Jihoon’s breath on his face and his heart skipped a beat with how close to each other they were. He saw Jihoon’s eyes widen as they stared at each other. The silence in the studio only heightened the sound of their breathing. Soonyoung heard as Jihoon’s breath hitch and his stutter in response. Both were terrified at breaking the silence. Both wondering what this would mean for their friendship after the moment passes. That was when Soonyoung realized he never wanted this moment to pass. With that thought he took the last guard around his heart down. He heard Jihoon gasp softly and saw him tense up before he leapt back to his chair.

 

            Soonyoung slowly sat up still staring at Jihoon. “Hoonie?” He called softly.

 

            “Don’t.” Jihoon said looking anywhere but at him. “Don’t say anything.”

 

            “Why?”

 

            Jihoon swallowed thickly. He had no answer other then his own fears. His fears of losing his best friend, his fears of the terrible heartache when Soonyoung finally realized that he wasn’t worth the effort. He was too quiet and introverted; he was too closed off. He wasn’t worthy of that look in Soonyoung’s eyes. He has fought down these feelings for years and he can do it again. He didn’t know what prompted him to get up and flick Soonyoung’s forehead, or why he leaned so far over. Soonyoung looked so peaceful, so calm and beautiful laying there with his eyes closed. He seemed so lost in his thoughts, so relaxed just being around Jihoon. Looking at him then knew that his love for the other would never disappear.

           

            “Why? Jihoon, look at me.” Soonyoung called softly. The vulnerable silence in the room surrounding them. Jihoon took a deep breath, shoving his feelings back down deep inside. He brought his guarded eyes back to meet Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung smiled sadly, “I see you still Jihoon.” Jihoon grimaced as his heart shot up at those words. He wasn’t sure that he ever wanted to be that vulnerable that he had no place to hide.

           

            “Shut up, Soonyoung.” He whispered harshly, his heart beating hard in his chest. Soonyoung only continued with his small sad smile. He nodded once before standing up and making his way to the door.

 

            “It’s three in the morning, finish up and go home soon, Hoonie.” He said, his back towards Jihoon. He opened the door, letting in the dim hallway light into the studio. He stopped taking a deep breath before he turned back to Jihoon. He crossed the room in seconds, grabbing Jihoon’s face before crashing his lips onto his. He deepened the kiss when Jihoon opened his mouth with a gasp. Just as quickly as he kissed him, he broke the kiss and was back at the door. Jihoon lifted his hand to his lips, still lost in the sensation of Soonyoung’s kiss. He looked up meeting Soonyoung’s eyes when the other boy started talking.

 

            “I love you, Lee Jihoon. I’m in love with you. There is something about you that just pulls me to you. You have a hold on me, Ji. I know you, though, and I know you’ll never admit it to me. I love you and I’ll wait. I’ll wait until either you pull me closer or let me go.” And with that he was gone out of the door, leaving Jihoon sitting there stunned with his hand still pressing to his lips and the taste of Soonyoung on them.

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the shortest chapter...I apologize.....

Chapter Four:

 

**_ Three Months Earlier: (The Next Day) _ **

 

            The next morning the members could tell something was going on between Soonyoung and Jihoon. They were so careful around each other. The night still hanging in the air between them. That one wrong move or one wrong word would destroy the delicate truce between them. They continued to work well together in the following weeks. Slowly getting back to the quiet friendship that they both loved. Wonwoo tried talking to Soonyoung about it, but he only smiled and shook his head. Jihoon just glared at Seungcheol until the elder sighed and left the studio. Joshua told the members just to leave them alone until they were ready to talk. No harm seemed to be done and there was only a slight tension that was more noticeable than before between them if the silence got to long. Because when there was a silence, Soonyoung’s confession was still there, still waiting for Jihoon’s answer.


	5. Five

Chapter Five:

 

**_ Present Day: _ **

 

            The members filed into the lobby of the company building. The waiting performance members ran up to them. Jihoon noticed that Minghao and Jun were clinging to each other’s hand. And for one second, he was jealous that they could have that while he couldn’t. That small moment of comfort in the middle of the tempest. That someone who would cling to you and never let go. He closed his eyes and tried to hold his cracking heart together with his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Wonwoo who gave him a look of so much compassion that Jihoon wondered how much the other boy knew. He didn’t even question it when he turned and gripped Wonwoo into a tight hug. All the members gathering around them and the twelve gave comfort to each other.

 

            “No bad thoughts until we know what’s going on and if this is supposed to be a secret camera, I’m going to beat everybody with Jihoon’s guitar.” Jeonghan whispered into the small huddle.

 

            “I call dibs on murdering Soonyoung first.” Jihoon whispered back, causing everyone to laugh quietly as they broke apart. They turned to find their manager waiting for them.

 

            “It’s going to be okay, boys. Come, follow me.” He said with a small smile. They had no choice but to follow their manager into the main conference room. There they saw both the Vice President and CEO waiting for them. They all bowed when they passed on their way to their seats. President Han Sungsoo waved for them to sit down as he continued his conversation on the phone. The members seated themselves and tried to ignore the empty seat between Jihoon and Seungcheol.

 

            “He’s here.” Sungsoo said quietly. Their manager and Vice President Kim Yeonsoo nodded and quickly left the room. The members watched quietly as their CEO sighed and sat down. He looked up and made sure to look at each member before he began talking.

           

            “Last night after Soonyoung-ssi left the company property he was attacked by three men.” He stated calmly. He saw the members each react in their own way. Seungcheol gripped his hands into fist, Joshua and Jeonghan tried to comfort the dongsaengs around them. Vernon gathered Seungkwan to him as the other boy looked like he was about to cry. Wonwoo gripped hands with Mingyu who was rubbing his other hand on Chan’s back. Junhui and Minghao closed their eyes and were trying to gather their calm, though Sungsoo could still see their worry. Seokmin sat with his head in his hands Jeonghan rubbing his back. Jihoon also had his hands clenched into fists and while his face was clear of emotions, his eyes showed intense anger. Sungsoo could understand how he felt, as he too felt anger at the thought someone hurting anyone who worked for him. Especially the boys that brought him so much pride and joy for all their hard work and the family they built with each other.

           

            “He was attacked by three men who apparently wanted to take him for ransom. He managed to fight them off and escape. He immediately found a place to hide and called me personally. I was able to contact the police and send bodyguards to his location, but by the time the police got there, the men were long gone. We managed to get Soonyoung out of there before anyone recognized him as the victim. I immediately sent him to the hospital to get him checked out for any injury. I was just informed that he has broken his wrist and sprained his knee. He is on his way up now and I do not want you all crowding him. I know that you are worried for him, but I promise that we will take care of Soonyoung and the rest of you. I called all the members here because we will be setting up new safety procedures.”

 

            The room was quiet as they absorbed their boss’ words. One of their members was hurt. One of their friends, one of their brothers was attacked for money. Seungcheol looked around the room. He noticed the stunned and shocked expressions on Jeonghan and Joshua’s face only because he was sure his face reflected the same. The looks of disbelief on Junhui, Wonwoo, and Minghao’s face. Seungcheol looked up at Seokmin and Mingyu as they both fought to keep their faces calm. Seungcheol looked towards the maknae line, his eyes being pulled there when he heard the small whimper and saw Seungkwan crying softly into Vernon’s shoulder who was rubbing his hand up and down he boys back. He put his other arm around Chan and brought him to his chest too, letting the younger boy quietly hide his tears into his shirt. Seungcheol turned to Jihoon who had no emotion on his face, but he wouldn’t. Those who knew him knew to look at his eyes if they wanted to find out he was feeling.

           

            When Jihoon met Seungcheol’s eyes he was blown back by the amount of emotions that was there. There was pain, worry, and guilt. He could see those easily. It was the fear and the love that were fighting to break through that surprised him. Before he could say or do anything Jihoon closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his guards were back up. The silence was interrupted by the soft clicking of the door being opened. Immediately twelve pairs of eyes turned to the door. Their manager walked in ahead to make sure that there was room for Soonyoung who was in a wheelchair. The members held their breath when Soonyoung came into view.

 

            “Hey guys.”


	6. Six

Chapter Six:

 

            The boy was covered in bruises on his face and arms. His right wrist was in cast and his right leg was sitting out straight wrapped in compressed bandages. He bowed his head to their boss before looking at his friends. He gave a little smile and wave, but the only thing the others could do was stare at their bubbly member. Soonyoung tried to raise an eyebrow when no one would meet his eyes. He turned to Jihoon to find the boy was staring at him with an intensity that he hasn’t seen since that night three months ago. When no one said anything Soonyoung sighed, “Do I have something on my face?” He used his left hand to wipe the pretend smudge off. The quiet was broken with first Seokmin and then Seungkwan chuckling quietly at their friend. Soonyoung smiled and turned back to Jihoon, only to find that the intensity was replaced with anger and the boy was glaring at him.

 

            Sungsoo smiled, “Since everyone is here now, let’s get started. From this point on no will walk by themselves after hours. If you do need to go somewhere, I would prefer if you took a car or had a bodyguard with you. During the day there needs to be least two together always if you are walking outside the company or your dorms. If it is after midnight and you are practicing or working late, then you must take a car. As of now, we will push the comeback back to until Soonyoung is healthy. Since we haven’t released a date yet for the comeback only the year, we should be fine. As of now, we will announce that Seventeen is going a well-deserved break. For the following weeks, those who do not have any self-defense training will attend self-defense classes every day. That is mandatory and not up for discussion. We were lucky enough that Soonyoung-ssi took Taekwondo previously and remembered enough to defend himself.”

 

            He watched as all the members nod their heads in agreement before moving on, “Minghao and Junhui-ssi, are the two of you confident enough in your skills now to do something else?” They turned to each other for a minute having a silent discussion. Junhui turned back to the CEO and bowed, “We would like two weeks sir to brush up our own skills and then we can be free for other activities.” Minghao nodded in agreement.

 

            “Good. I want you two to take over for Soonyoung and learn the new Choreo for the comeback. As the defense instructors deem the members proficient enough, I want you to teach them.” Sungsoo instructed to the two Chinese members, both boys bowed their heads in agreement.

 

            “I made a video last night on my last run through. I’ll get it edited and slow the isolations down some. I should have the video ready by the time you two get done with your defense training.” Soonyoung said quietly. He swallowed down the guilt of having to push his responsibilities onto his friends.

 

            “Now, Soonyoung, this is what we are going to tell the public. That you were practicing and landed a move wrong. Therefore, you’ll be on home rest until the doctor clears your knee. I want no trying to speed your recovery back to work and messing your knee up further. Take this time and rest well.” Sungsoo said looking at him firmly. Soonyoung bowed his head quietly in affirmation. Soonyoung raised his hand to speak.

 

            “Sungsoo-nim, can I tell my parents the public story before you release it? I do not want them to worry or hear about me being hurt through the media.”

 

            “That is fine, let management know when you do so we can release the story before it is too late.”

 

            “Of course.” Soonyoung replied.

 

            “Sungsoo continued, “I need you all to remember to remain vigilant and safe. Your safety and health are the upmost importance to us. I will be contacting other CEO’s to tell them about the incident so they can warn their teams and take necessary precautions.” Sungsoo turned to Yeonsoo, “Do you have anything to add?”

 

Yeonsoo nodded and turned to the boys, “It is probably best that Soonyoung-ya does not do any vlives until his bruises are healed and the official story comes out. That being said, I think it is important that the rest of the members keep up on vlive so not to worry their fans.” Sungsoo nodded in agreement. When they heard the boys’ affirmations they smiled at them.

           

            The management team stood up and turned to Soonyoung. They watched in stunned silence as they bowed to the young boy. “Soonyoung-ya, please forgive the Company and your management team for failing to keep you safe.”

 

            Soonyoung waved in distress, “No, please. There is nothing to forgive.” He watched as the three older men straighten up and smile at the members. In that moment, Soonyoung was never more thankful than to signing with Pledris. He knew that he and his friends were well cared for. The men left leaving the members alone so they could talk, but Soonyoung stopped them from speaking with a quiet, “Hyung, let’s just talk at home,” to Seungcheol. Seungcheol sighed but nodded in agreement. He messaged their manager who them they already had cars waiting on them. Seungcheol went and pushed Soonyoung’s chair with the rest of the members quietly gathering around them. Soonyoung couldn’t stand the quiet anymore and cracked another joke.

 

            “It’s about time you started treating your Prince well. I expect to be waited on hand and foot back home.” The members started laughing then, the atmosphere relaxing as they teased Soonyoung that he’s going to have to fend for himself. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon expecting him to lead the charge in teasing him, but he was only met with his tensed back, anger radiating from the smaller boy. Once in the cars, they were quiet again, except this one was more a comfort than awkward. The members feeling the worry leave them and leave exhaustion in its place. Once they arrived at their dorm, the awkwardness came again as they watched as Soonyoung had to get up to get onto his bed, leaning on Wonwoo and Seungcheol.

 

            “Guys, seriously, you are starting to weird me out with how quiet you all are. Did you guys get replaced with pod people last night or something? I’m fine, I promise.” Soonyoung laughed, easing his leg on the pillows the members laid down for him.

 

            “Yah! We’re just worried about you, you little punk!” Jeonghan said, smiling at his younger friend. He knew Soonyoung was just trying to make everyone relax, even though he was the one hurt, he was still trying to take care of his members.

 

            “Soonyoung-ah, what happened?” Joshua asked quietly.

 

            Soonyoung sighed, “Honestly, I don’t really remember much. It happened so fast. I had finished the new Choreo, made the video, and realized just how late it really was. I guess I was too tired to really pay attention. I didn’t realize anyone was following me until it was too late. Before I knew it, three guys were on me and my instincts took over. I’m just happy that my Taekwondo took over. Seriously, you guys should have seen me. I was letting my inner Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan out. The only reason I got hurt was because I landed a move wrong. Once I’m better, I’ll show you guys, it’s a seriously cool move.” The room was quiet with sighs of exasperation when an angry outburst broke the silence.

 

            “Idiot. You stupid Idiot! Kwon Soonyoung, how could you not be aware of your damn surroundings? Are you that fucking stupid that you don’t freaking pay attention at night? That you are that untouchable? Well, obviously that’s wrong, because hello! Look at you now!” Jihoon yelled loudly. Everyone turned in surprise at the angry producer who was glaring daggers the boy that he had been missing all day.  Jihoon stared at the dancer laying on the bed. His bruised colored face showing the shock at the outburst, but his eyes though, showed the quiet understanding. Understanding that Jihoon did not want to deal with right now. “Fuck you, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon muttered before getting up and walking out of the room. The door slamming shut on his words and the stunned members behind him.


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven:

 

            It’s been three weeks since Soonyoung was attacked. Life was slowly getting back to normal for Seventeen. The only ones left in self-defense training were Seungkwan, Jeonghan, and Joshua. Though that was only because they asked for more time. The other members of the performance team pushing themselves so not to let Soonyoung down. No matter how many times he told them that they were doing a fantastic job. While other members were surprised of how much Junhui stepped up, the members of the performance team weren’t. He was always hard working, but now he worked twice as hard. Staying late to help Seungkwan, Jeonghan, and Joshua after their defense training. He made sure no one never stayed too late without someone being with them. He let the younger ones come him about the nightmares they had of Soonyoung not escaping to give Seungcheol a break, and he never failed to keep Soonyoung in the loop so the other boy didn’t feel left out. Being on bed rest for his knee for the first two weeks was fine. It was the third week that was driving Soonyoung crazy.

 

 Besides Junhui, all the members made sure to come and chat with Soonyoung for a while. All the members that is except for Jihoon. After his outburst, the boy either stayed in his room or his studio. The only time he interacted with the other members was when he was in defense classes or at dance practice. The younger boy closing himself off from everyone as he replayed his nightmares repeatedly of Soonyoung never coming home, of Soonyoung dying, of Soonyoung disappearing from his life forever. He heard the ding of a new text message and knew without a doubt that it was Soonyoung. He picked up his phone and frowned at the text message.

 

_Soonyoung: Hiding isn’t solving anything. Just talk to me Ji, or if not me_

_talk to Seungcheol-Hyung. Talk to someone, Hoonie._

 

Jihoon scoffed, and left the that message a read too, what the hell did Kwon Soonyoung know anyway?

 

~~~~ ~~~~

 

            Soonyoung stared at his phone his phone yet another message was left on read. The inability of not being able to get up and shake the younger boy, the annoyance at not being able to see Jihoon, to talk to him. The plain avoidance that Jihoon was giving cut deeper than Soonyoung wanted to admit to himself. Soonyoung knew the other members were aware of this being more than a member getting hurt, they knew it was more because it was Soonyoung that got hurt. Soonyoung kept replaying that night three months ago over and over in his head. He was so sure that Jihoon would come around, but never did. Soonyoung was still waiting, but it seemed like Jihoon was letting him go and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He knew that if he could just get Jihoon to talk to him then he could have the answer. The answer he craved, because while he feared that Jihoon was letting him go, he wished that Jihoon would pull him closer and hold him through the fear that still coursed through his body.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight:

 

            “Dammit! Jihoon, I want to go home to my freaking bed.” Jeonghan yelled at the locked door, banging on it with his fist.

 

            “Go home then! I can sleep in my studio or get a car later, Hyung.” Jihoon yelled back already putting his headphones back on and resuming to ignoring the world.

 

            “What’s going on?” Seungcheol asked coming up behind Jeonghan. Junhui, Seungkwan, and Joshua left thirty minutes earlier deciding to get a car and pick up supper for the members at the dorm. Jeonghan had stayed behind to go home with Seungcheol and Jihoon. Except, Jihoon stubborn asshole that he is, wasn’t going home.

 

            “Jihoon is deciding that hiding in his cave instead of going home and talking to Soonyoung is a better option!” Jeonghan said, banging on the door again. “You hear that Jihoonie-ya! You are being a complete coward.” Seungcheol sighed and walked up to put his code into the lock on the door.

 

            “Don’t even bother, he changed his codes again.” He glared as Seungcheol put his code to get into Jihoon’s studio. He groaned when the general code didn’t work. He watched as he tried his leader code, but it too was rejected.

 

            Seungcheol sighed, “Dammit! ‘ _Yoongi-hyung has a passcode lock for his studio, why can’t I_?’” Seungcheol mocks as he pulls his phone from his pocket. “He knows the rules, at least me or Soonyoung should be able to get into the Studio at all times.”

 

            “Who are you calling?” Jeonghan asked.”

 

            “Soonyoung.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at that answer. “Soonyoung-ya!”

 

            “Uh, yes, Hyung?” Soonyoung asked, confusion laced in his voice at Seungcheol’s irritated tone.

 

            “Soonieyoungie, what’s your passcode for Jihoon’s office?” Seungcheol asked.

 

            “Why?”

 

            “Because the idiot locked himself in the studio and won’t come out.” Seungcheol heard Soonyoung sigh in annoyance.

 

            “0715.” Seungcheol tried the code.

 

            “Nope. He changed yours too.”

 

            “I’m going to hit those who gave the okay for him to have a damn pass code lock.” Soonyoung muttered.

 

            “I agree, got any other ideas?” Seungcheol asked placing Soonyoung on speaker. Soonyoung was quiet as he thought about all the possible codes that Jihoon could have used.

 

            “Try 0528.” Seungcheol typed in the code and was surprised by the beep and click of the lock unlocking.

 

            “That worked,” Jeonghan said in surprised.

 

            “That stupid idiot. I swear to everything I am going to shake that stupid ‘ _I can’t do feeling unless it’s in a damn song’_ idiot.” Soonyoung groaned over the speaker.

 

            “Why? What’s so important about that number?” Seungcheol asked out of curiosity.

 

            “It’s the date that I told him that I loved him. Three months ago, Hyung, three freaking months and this idiot decides to put that as his freaking code, but still doesn't give me a freaking answer as to if loves me back. Hyung, go in and keep me on speaker.” Soonyoung ranted through the phone. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with wide, he only shrugged walked into the studio.

 

            Jihoon had his head phones on and didn’t hear them come in. He jumped in surprise when his headphone where jerked off his head and his chair was twisted around away from his screen. “How the hell did you get in?”

 

            “I told them.” Soonyoung’s voice sounded into the room over the phone’s speaker. “What the hell Hoonie? Locking yourself in your studio?”

 

            “Shut up, Soonyoung.”

 

            “Real great comeback there, Jihoon-ya. Stop worrying your friends and come home.” Soonyoung’s irritation coming through the phone.

 

            “Me?! Worrying them?! That’s hilarious coming from you.” Jihoon retorted. His fears hiding behind his anger at Soonyoung’s voice sounded through the phone.

 

            “Um, you guys…” Seungcheol started, but both boys ignored him.

 

            “Well, if someone wouldn’t have been IGNORING me for the past three weeks, we could have TALKED about it.” Soonyoung yelled through the phone.

 

            “I wasn’t IGNORING you, I was WORKING.” Jihoon gritted back.

           

            “Jihoon, just come home. You don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine, whatever, but at least come home for the night.” Soonyoung said, calming down.

 

            “Or What?”

 

            Soonyoung sighed was clearly heard over the phone. The ‘ _or what’_ hanging in the air. He had enough of this. “Jun! Junhui! Junhui-ya! Junnie!” Soonyoung yelled already throwing the covers off his body. Placing his phone between his ear and shoulder, using his left hand to scoot up the bed. He heard the running of feet before Junhui and rest of the members fell into the room.

 

            “Soonyoungie!”

 

            “What is it?”

 

            “Do we need to Seungcheol-Hyung?”

 

            “Do we need to the doctor?”

 

            “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

            “I’m going to call the management, you guys…”

 

            “GUYS! CHILL!” Soonyoung yelled again, effectively shutting his members up. “Jihoon, you have exactly one minute to decide to get your shit together and get in the fucking car and come home. One minute or I’m getting my ass out of this bed, and hobbling down to the fucking company myself to get you. One fucking minute, or the members will either carry me to the studio or they will get the fuck out of my way. One minute, Jihoon, you freaking decide.”

 

            “You wouldn’t.” Jihoon said

 

            The smile on Soonyoung’s wasn’t his normal happy smile, it was a smile that made the others in the room step back even though they couldn’t hear Jihoon’s reply. “Try me. Your minute starts now.” All the members waited as they watched the clock. Jeonghan and Seungcheol staring at Jihoon who wasn’t moving. They all jumped when they heard Seungkwan’s yell come over the phone.

 

            “Soonyoung-Hyung! No, don’t get up. Stop!” His frantic worry had the three members at tensing up.

 

            “Fucking Minghao, either help me or let me go! Either way, I’m getting up.” Soonyoung’s strained voice came over next. They listened as more of their members tried to get Soonyoung to lay back down. Above all the noise, they heard Soonyoung’s moan of pain as he put weight onto his bad knee.

 

            “STOP! DAMMIT! You idiot! STOP!” Jihoon yelled grabbing Seungcheol’s phone. “I’m coming home and when I get there I swear to God I’m going to kill you myself!” There was silence as they waited to see what Soonyoung would do. His heavy pants coming across the line.

 

            “Prove it.” Soonyoung said. He hung up the phone before Jihoon could reply. He shoved Seungcheol’s phone back into his hand. He started shoving his things into his bag. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were pushed out of the office and Jihoon led the way to the car. His whole body tensed with anger.


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine:

 

            Jihoon slammed into the dorm, startling everyone in the living room. He tossed his bag onto the couch and marched straight towards Soonyoung’s room. He heard Chan asking if they should be worried, before he slammed open the door and told Vernon to get out.

 

            “Hi to you too, Jihoon.” Soonyoung simply said, laying back on the bed with his leg elevated again. Jihoon saw that his face was still slightly pale and he had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

 

            “What the fuck was that Kwon?” Jihoon yelled, slamming the door shut after Vernon left.

 

            “You know, yelling defeats the purpose of a closed door, _Lee_. If you don’t care if the rest hear then can you leave the door open? It’s a bit stuffy in here.” Soonyoung said, calmly looking at Jihoon.

 

            Jihoon glared, “Is this a joke to you?”

 

            Soonyoung sighed, “of course it isn’t! But you left me no choice.” Jihoon scoffed back at him.

 

            “No, choice? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

            “What do you think it mean Jihoon? You have been closing yourself off from everyone for the past three weeks! You’re not talking to me, not talking to the Hyungs, or anyone else for that matter. I don’t even know why your mad at me, because all you do is freaking ignore me.” Soonyoung said, his voice raising as he started getting angry.

 

            “You don’t know why I’m pissed?! Soonyoung, you got hurt three weeks ago and you come home making jokes like it didn’t mean anything. Take things seriously for once!” Jihoon shouted.

 

            “No, don’t give me that crap! I take it seriously, but you guys weren’t giving much choice. Looking at me like I was going to die or disappear soon. Ever since I got attacked, everyone treats me like I’m fragile. No one could figure out how to treat me, no matter how many times I told everyone I was fine. And how would you even know? You’ve been ignoring me for three damn weeks, so don’t fucking tell me I haven’t been taking shit serious.” Soonyoung yelled, sitting up in bed and waving his arms around in frustration.

 

            “What, now I don’t care?”

 

            “That’s not what I said and you fucking know it.” Soonyoung sighed throwing his head back onto the pillow, calming down. “I’m not a mind reader, Hoonie. I don’t know what you are thinking or why you feel the need to close yourself off from me other members. I told you three months ago that I love you. That I was in love with you. I still am, by the way, if you were wondering. I told you I’ll wait, that you had to be the one to let me go, because I couldn’t do it myself.” Soonyoung kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at Jihoon. “And when you started ignoring me, I thought I finally got my answer. You’re letting me go, and that’s okay. I can deal with it. But then, you put down that stupid date of when I said I love you as the pass code and I couldn’t help but to have hope again. I…I don’t know any more Jihoon. I just miss my best friend.”

 

            He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt soft hands wiping away the tears. He blinked open his eyes and met with Jihoon’s eyes. It was like three months ago, but this time Jihoon left all his guards down. Soonyoung stared in wonder as he saw the love he had for the younger boy being sent back to him. Jihoon stared at him before sighing and closing his eyes. His words stopping Soonyoung’s panicked protest.

 

            “Three months ago, you told me that you love me. I wanted to tell you then that I love you too, but I let my fears get in the way. After that night, you stepped back and I thought that you were already regretting what you said.”

 

            “What?! Jihoon, no! I…” Soonyoung said softly.

           

            “Shh,” Jihoon opened his eyes to meet Soonyoung’s again. “You’ve talked enough, it’s my turn. I thought you regretted it, so I tried to forget it. I tried to forget how much I love your smile. How much I love your laugh and corny jokes. How much I love to watch you get lost in dancing. I tried to forget how much I love to listen to your voice when you are singing. I tried, but you are a hard person to forget Soonie. And then three weeks ago, you got hurt and all I could think about is what could have happened. If I lost you, I couldn’t deal with the thought of you never being there.” Jihoon paused to wipe the tears streaming from both of their faces.

 

            “Not seeing you at the Company everyday seemed like a constant reminder of that. And then tonight, when you were being a stubborn asshole and almost hurt yourself again. Soonie, I don’t like you being hurt. I don’t like not hearing your everyday, or seeing you. I love you, Kwon Soonyoung. I am in love with you and have been for years. So, I’m never letting you go, and I can’t get you close enough to me. I’m sorry for making you wait, but please, you have a hold a me too, and I’m praying that you won’t wake up one day and realize how much better you can do than me. I’m praying that you’ll never let me go.”

 

            Soonyoung pushed his head up and met Jihoon’s lips with a sweet kiss. “There is no one better for me than you, Jihoon, and I’m never letting you go. I love you too.” Jihoon smiled and this time, he was the one to crash into Soonyoung’s lips for a kiss.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

 

            The members gathered outside the room, listening to the muffled yells from the other side. When it got quiet and they couldn’t hear anything more, they made their way back to the living room.

 

            “So, uh, can I bunk with someone tonight?” Vernon asked. “I think my room is occupied.”

 

            “Mingyu laughed, “Pretty sure Jihoon-Hyung’s bed is going to be free.”  They all looked at each other before bursting into relieved laughter.

 

            “Jesus, you guys, my ship is sailing finally.”  Seungcheol waved a fist in victory.

 

            Wonwoo wiped a pretend tear, “I’m just so proud of our boys, finally getting their heads out of their asses.”

 

            “I’m exhausted. They made me exhausted.” Jeonghan complained laying across Joshua and Seungcheol’s lap.

 

            Joshua snorted, “10,000 won that Jihoon is a secret cuddler.”

 

            “No offense, Hyung, but I want no part of that.” Junhui muttered closing his eyes as the day finally started catching up to him.

 

            “Yeah, getting the evidence might be a bit problematic.” Seokmin agreed.

 

            “Imagine if Jihoon-Hyung found out.” Minghao shuddered.

 

            Seungkwan shook his head, “I totally think that Jihoon would be a total marshmallow for Soonyoungie-Hyung.”

 

            Chan looked at all his members shaking his head in wonder, “You guys do know that Jihoon-Hyung is right, there right?” He pointed to where Jihoon was standing in the doorway.

 

            “Shit.” Seungcheol muttered.

 

            “RUN!” Seungkwan screamed running for his room with Jihoon hot on his trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story and reading it! So, this work is my first foray into the KPOP fandom side of fanfiction, well, writing anyways. I have had a serious writers block for almost three years and this is literally one of the first things that I have started and actually completed. I was going to just upload a chapter everyday, but I'm too impatient for that, lol. so I'm uploading all the chapters today...
> 
> I also need more kpop friends! So if you wanna new friend hit me up on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/unwrittenheroes


End file.
